


Bonus round 3 - fill 5

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: SASO 2016 fills [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Brazil, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Not Beta Read, To Be Edited, Travel, Vacation, cisflip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=6355335#cmt6355335">Prompt</a>:</p><blockquote>
  <p>Package: plain white envelope with "Rin" scribbled on the front and taped to the top of the full length mirror in her room. inside are 2 plane tickets.<br/>To: Rin<br/>From: Haru<br/>Note: I didn't remind you to buy these, but it's not because I forgot. Happy anniversary!</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus round 3 - fill 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnum_mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnum_mouth/gifts).



> the more upset I am about the world, the more I stay up too late and write shitty sharkbait fic to distract myself. LA LA LA~

Summer comes and Rin and Haruka are back in Rio.

Haruka looks out the window of their rental room, watching stand-up paddleboarders go by, while Rin thumbs through a guidebook, making notes in her smartphone.

“The view from Two Brothers should show us the whole city,” Rin remarks, “although I’m not positive Barra da Tijuca will be visible. Do you still want to climb it if we might not be able to see the aquatics stadium from the top?”

Haruka considers, nods. “We’ll visit the stadium anyway.”

There’s a grin in Rin’s voice when she replies, “You bet we will. I want a rematch for posterity.”

Haruka yawns, turns from the window to flop at the foot of the bed by Rin’s feet. “If you’re so anxious to lose, that’s fine by me.”

“Cocky.” Rin gives her a little shove with her foot.

Haruka smiles and buries her face in the bedspread. The room they’re renting is on an island called Gigóia, and is a bit of a trip from the center of the city, but what it lacks in convenience it makes up in ambiance. This neighborhood is popular among surfers, and their room has water access right off the back deck. It feels like home, home enough for a week of sightseeing and exploring and relaxing on the beaches.

Haruka yawns again. She looks across the room at the clock, flanked by wooden parrots. It’s a quarter to 2 in the afternoon, which makes it nearly 2 am back home.

“Rin,” she mumbles sleepily, crawling up the bed to put her head on the pillow beside where Rin is sitting, “let’s take a nap first.”

Rin rubs her reddened eyes and looks at the clock herself before putting aside her phone and book. “Want to catch a few hours’ rest, and then go explore and find some food?”

Haruka nods against Rin’s side, and Rin slides down from sitting to lie next to her.

The evening will hold hot bean-and-meat stew in the cool weather, a sunset stroll along cobbled streets of busking musicians and artists, food cart pasteles and sugarcane juice, cocktails at a samba club where the dancing couples spin into blurs of color, and a walk down to the ocean, all but deserted at this late hour, to dip their feet and reminisce about the last time they walked these beaches during their first Olympic Games, all those years ago.

Right now, Haruka has an arm around Rin’s waist, and Rin presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Haru,” she says quietly, “thank you for the tickets. This trip is the perfect anniversary present.”

Haruka makes a little noise of dismissal. “I figured there were some sights here you hadn’t shown me yet, that’s all.”

Rin smiles against Haruka’s cheek. “Mmm, I think you’re right.” She strokes Haruka's hair as she adds, “This time, we’ll find them together.”

**Author's Note:**

> being that this is a work of fiction, let's pretend none of [this IRL fuckery](http://gawker.com/all-the-reasons-the-rio-olympics-are-fucked-1782463214) is real, just for the purposes of this extremely rose-colored fill, okay?


End file.
